Summer Running
by Kisa Midnite
Summary: Our summer was supposed to be lots of fun hanging out with each other, going to the beach, and maybe travel. Instead we're fugitives on the run thanks to the Akatsuki appearing in our lives. We didn't want to be part of their schemes but we really had no choice. Die or become a criminal? I can speak for myself and my friends, we enjoy living. Adventure/Humor/and eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Notice: The Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto****. ****Anything mentioned in this story such as books, movies, games, music, food, drinks, etc. do not belong to me but their rightful owners. The only things I own are my OCs and the plot. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Bambi," Mead moans my name. "I'm bored."

"Same here," Ashlynn whines.

"How about we listen to music," I suggest.

"Yes," Ashlynn shouts sitting up off the floor.

Sitting up on the couch, I move my caramel hair out of my brown eyes. Mead just continues doing her handstand and Ashlynn sits on the floor happily grinning. Getting off the couch, I walk over to the stereo under the plasma TV. Pulling my iPod out of my pocket, I hook it up to the stereo and turn it on. Within seconds music fills the room.

"Hell yeah," Ashlynn shouts jumping up in the air.

I laugh and Mead lets herself fall backwards. Ashlynn pushes me away from the stereo and turns the volume up. She then starts dancing like crazy.

"This is how it should be," she shouts.

"I'll go get the chips," I shout then make my way into the kitchen.

Thankfully we're finished with school. Yesterday was our graduation and Mead's birthday. She said graduating was the best gift ever and even thanked our principle.

I walk into the large sparkling white kitchen. Okay, it isn't really sparkling, but it might as well be with its squeaky cleanness thanks to my mother who has to make sure everything is properly clean and in order. The island has a built in stove and sink. A few feet away from it is the large dining table. Sometimes we have a lot of guest. The fridge is behind the island and next to the fridge are all the wooden cabinets. Oh, and the lights hand off the ceiling above the island and table.

With a grin, I slide across the tile floor in my blue socks over to the fridge. My head nods along with the music as I swing open the double door stainless steel fridge. Hello junk food and drink. Giggling, I pull out Coke, Pepsi and Mountain Dew along with cookies and some cupcakes.

I sit them down on the counter then open the cabinets for the Doritos. Pulling out the nacho cheese and cool ranch, I gather the rest of the stuff on the counter and slide my way back to the living room.

In the living room, I find Ashlynn dancing like crazy near the glass coffee table in front of the leather loveseat where Mead is jumping up and down. I walk across the fuzzy dark red carpet of the living room to my friends and place all of the food and drinks on the table.

"I brought the junk food," I shout.

"Yay," both Mead and Ashlynn shout diving for the stuff I just set down.

An hour later, all on a crazy sugar high, the three of us are running around the living room shouting lyrics along with the music and sometimes we'll start dancing. The song ends and the new song that starts playing is 'Just Can't Get Enough,' by The Black Eyed Peas.

"This is my song," Ashlynn screams.

"Our song," Mead shouts back.

Laughing all three of us start singing along with the song; well more like shout the song at the top of our lungs. "Boy I think about it every night and day, I'm addicted, want to jump inside your love!"

We throw our hands in the air and starts dancing letting our limps fail around. On the outside we probably look like we've gone crazy. Psh, of course we have, we've always been crazy. Mead rushes over to the stereo and turns the volume even louder.

We hop over to one another and shout the lyrics into each other's face. "Honey got her sexy on steamin! She give the hotness a new meanin! Perfection, mami you gleamin! Inception, you got a brother dreamin, dreamin! Damn baby I'm fiendin! I'm trying to holla at you I'm screamin!"

At that part we get away from each other laughing. We just continue on laughing as we dancing and try to shout/sing along with the song. I trip and land on the floor laughing so hard. When the song reaches the last minute of the song Ashlynn throws her hands up in the air.

"This is mega switch up," Mead shouts in her best deep voice.

"Magical chairs time," Ashlynn shouts grinning. She then pretends to sit down in a chair.

"Switch up," I shout.

"Moron," Mead shouts with a grin as she kicks Ashlynn down.

Ashlynn pouts then shouts along with the song, "Switch up!"

Mead screams and pretends to fall to the ground having a heart attack. Laughing, I clutch my sides as they start to hurt. Ashlynn runs around screaming pretending to act like a Native American.

"Hunt me down a deer," she shouts.

"That's not part of the song," Mead shouts back.

"Shut up oh dead one," Ashlynn shouts in reply.

"Switch up," I shout through my laughing fit.

"I got you now," Mead yells and lunges for Ashlynn.

"Don't eat me," Ashlynn squeals. "Help zombie attack!"

"Nom nom nom," Mead yells. "You tasty!"

"No," Ashlynn cries. "I don't want to become zombie!"

"Switch up," I shout again.

"Attack the intruder," Mead shouts pointing at me.

"No I'm innocent," I yell back throwing my hands in the air.

"We don't accept liars into the lair," Ashlynn says trying to look serious, but her lips keep twitching into a smile.

"Switch up," Mead shouts.

"Group hug," I yell running towards my two friends.

"Yay," Ashlynn squeals.

"Boo," Mead says as Ashlynn and I pull her into the group hug.

Grinning the three of us sing the last line of the song. "I just can't, switch up!"

We pull away from each other laughing. I walk over to the stereo and turn the music down. Slowly, I turn around to look at my friends grinning. Then suddenly I hear a man's voice. Quickly, I turn the radio off.

"What the fuck was that shit!"

"Rapist murderer," Ashlynn screams and tries to dive under the couch.

Realizing she can't hide under the couch, she tries to hide under the glass coffee table. Mead screams and actually runs towards the window and jumps out shattering the glass. As for me, I just stand perfectly still. Maybe if I don't move, stay quiet and pretend the person isn't here, they won't see me like T-Rex from the movie Jurassic Park. At least I know I'm not the only one who heard the man.

**/Mead's POV/**

"What the fuck was that shit," I hear a man yell.

"Rapist murderer," Ashlynn screams.

I don't bother to pay attention after that. I can't help but scream as well. Do I stay behind to make sure my friends are okay? No, I run towards the window and jump out causing it to break. At least it's better than staying inside and possibly be murdered or raped maybe even both.

Yeah, that just goes to show how great of a friend I am. Leave my friends behind to save my own skin. Oh well, I'm not going back inside. I'll just run as far away as possible to the closest neighbor, who are about a mile away, and call the cops. That's the least I can do for my friends.

Standing up, I hiss and fall back in the rose bushes. Gosh, I got some glass in my leg and arm and these darn bushes aren't helping either. My lovely dirty blonde hair is stuck in some of the thorns. There's no way I'm going to rip some of my hair out. It has taken me a long time to get it the length it is. Not that anybody knows the real length since it's always in a ponytail.

So, my best plan of action to escape whoever broke into the house wasn't the best plan at all. Hopefully, if they come outside to try and chase me, they think I ran instead of staying in the bushes. I just got to make sure I don't make any sound.

Ashlynn screams again. I'm tempted to look inside to see what's happening, but I dare not move. I'm not surprised I don't hear anything from Bambi. She usually just freezes and refuses to make a sound when scary stuff like this happens. I think it's a defense mechanism or something that makes her think if she's actually like that she's invisible.

"Tie them up," I hear another man say.

"No," Ashlynn screams; no doubt crying.

Oh gosh, there's another person that broke in. How and when did they break in? Think carefully…it was probably when we were so caught up playing around with the music up high. Yeah, that's probably when, but how did they get in?

"Yes Leader," another man says.

Holy cows, how many people broke in? Crap, I can't believe I just left my friends to the fate that they're going to suffer inside. I really need to make a run for it, but I don't want to ruin my hair. Plus, this stupid glass is going to be painful if I don't hurry up and pull it out. First, let me worry about the glass.

Taking a deep breath, I pull out the pieces of glass in my left leg first. My blue eyes start watering up immediately from the pain and I bite down on my lower lip to hold back any cries. How in the world does Bambi have a high tolerance for pain?

I drop the pieces of glass onto the dirt. Counting to ten in my head, I start pulling the glass out of my right arm. Thank god I'm a lefty and not a righty. Then yet again that means my other two friends will outlive me. Well according to statistics.

Tears streams down my face from the pain, but I just bite down on my lower lip harder drawing blood. It's a lot better than crying out loud and alerting the enemies that I'm still here. In a few minutes I won't be though, because I'm going to be high tailing it. Maybe push my car away from the house a safe distance away then start it up and drive away; far, far, far away.

"I smell blood," another man says. Holy cows that makes four men so far, well isn't that just dandy.

"Go outside and capture the other one, bring her in here and tie her up as well," says the guy who I assume is the leader because he did give the order before to tie my other two friends up.

Well, it looks like I better be careful with my escape. My poor beautiful hair, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to lose a few strands. I will remember to hold a funeral for you.

Taking another deep breath, I tug my hair until it becomes free from the thorns. Seriously, who puts roses under a freaking window? Never mind that would be Bambi's mother Mrs. Akimura.

I hear the front door open. Sinking lower, I look over to see a person wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Wait a minute, I know that cloak. What the hell is going on here?

My eyes move upwards to look at the person. The person I see standing there in no other than Kakuzu; at least, someone who is cosplaying as Kakuzu because that can't really be Kakuzu. So, people dressed up as the Akatsuki decided to break into Bambi's house, well isn't that amazing.

I'm still going to get away though. No idea how I will explain this to the cops, but I will. Luckily, my friends won't make a fool of themselves since they have no clue who the Akatsuki is. They don't watch or read Naruto like I do. Ashlynn is more into Fruits Basket and Bambi is more into horror stuff, which is kind of weird because like I said she becomes frozen when stuff becomes scary.

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, I start army crawling away and out of the bushes. A smile is plastered on my face as I keep thinking about my escape and how close it is to being in my grasp. Then suddenly, I'm lifted off the ground hanging upside down. My eyes land on the Kakuzu cosplayer to see black tentacle threads connect and wrapped around my foot. Holy cows, I don't think it's possible for a cosplayer to do that.

"You're not going anywhere," says Kakuzu. The real Kakuzu because there is no way on this planet he can be a cosplayer.

I start screaming and thrashing around as he starts carrying back to the house. My head bangs against the doorway, probably from my thrashing, but I think he had a part in it to. So for a moment I become silent, stunned by the pain vibrating through my head. I'm thrown across the room. With a yelp of pain I quickly sit up and feel someone grab my hands.

"Let me go," I yell trying to pull away.

"Can't we just fucking kill them?" I stop struggling for a moment and look up to see Hidan smirking holding his famous weapon. Holy cows we're going to die.

"No stop," I yell coming back to my senses when I feel rope being tied tightly to my wrist.

"Silent," says their leader Pein.

I make a face as rope is shoved into my mouth and tied behind my head. Looking up I see that it's Itachi tying me up. Oh, well there's no point in trying to struggle out of the ropes, then yet again they're ninjas.

Looking away, I look around the rest of the room and see the other Akatsuki members. I highly doubt they're cosplayers either after what Kakuzu did. Looking away from them I notice that I'm tied up to my friends and they are gaged just like me. Well that's a relief; not.

**/Ashlynn's POV/**

"What the fuck was that shit," yells a man with slicked back silver hair and magenta eyes. He isn't wearing a shirt, just pants with a black cloak that's open and has clouds on it and some shoes.

"Rapist murderer," I scream noticing the weapon on his back and go to dive under the couch to hide.

I realize I can't squeeze my body through half an inch of space to hide so I try to hide under the coffee table. The sound of the window shattering echoes in the room. Curling up into a ball, I watch as the guy with the scary three-bladed scythe weapon walks closer.

Bambi keeps standing in her spot not moving. She isn't blinking and I can't tell if she's breathing. The guy starts smirking and moves even closer pulling the weapon off his back. My hands immediately cover my mouth to hold back my whimpers of fear. Tears gather in my green eyes but I try my best to blink them away.

Looking around the best I can, I see more people wearing the same cloak. Though none of them have theirs open like the guy with the scythe. My eyes land back on said guy and see him closer than ever and looking at Bambi I can tell she still hasn't move. Taking a deep breath I scream to get the man's attention away from her.

The guy's attention is immediately drawn to me. He walks over and pulls me out from under the table by my ginger hair. I whimper as he starts shaking me around and he starts laughing, probably enjoying terrorizing me.

"Tie them up," says a man as he walks out from nowhere. He has short spikey orange hair, weird looking eyes and piercings on his nose, lips and ears. Yikes, those piercings had to hurt, but they look cool too.

"Yes Leader," says another man coming out of nowhere.

He has black hair tied in a ponytail, with red eyes that have theses weird marks and two lines running down his face. I think these people like wearing eye contacts. I wonder where they get their contacts from I want them to, they look so cool.

"No," I shout, when I see the man walk over pulling rope out of thin air.

Tears stream down my face, as the guy who pulled me out from under the table throws me at the feet at the guy with the rope in his hands. I try to get away, but the guy quickly grabs my hands in an iron like grip. He quickly starts tying the rope around my hands and then uses some to gag me with.

Finished, he drags me over to Bambi. She still hasn't move but when I look up at her through my teary eyes, I can tell she's still breathing. The guy has no problem tying Bambi up seeing as she doesn't try to struggle one bit. When he finishes he then ties the two of us together. At least that brings me some comfort.

The guy walks back over to his leader and goes to stand next to a tall guy. Not just any tall guy, but a tall blue guy with blue hair. The tall blue guy has gills and reminds me of a fish. No, scarier than a fish, a shark. Wonder how he is able to breathe on land if he has gills. Shouldn't he be living in the ocean or something? Maybe he escaped from a secret government aquarium place. I wonder if he's like a merman but without the tail thing because it looks like he's got feet.

"I smell blood," the tall blue man says. He must be a merman shark. It still doesn't explain how he breaths on land. What if there are more of his kind and they come to eat us?

"Go outside and capture the other one, bring her in here and tie her up as well," says the weird but cool looking leader to the scary looking guy with green eyes.

His green eyes are a lot scarier than mine because he doesn't seem to have pupils. Those eyes have to belong to color contacts. I didn't even know they made those kinds of contacts. Where do these people buy such things? I must find out if I live through this.

The guy with the scary looking eyes walks out the door. I pray to god that Ashlynn is okay. My eyes scan over the other people now that I can see them. There is a dude who looks like he is in a Venus flytrap. Is that a fake or is that real and how can these people just let him get eaten by the flytrap? Unless they want him to die too, because he has green hair, half of him is black while the other half of him is white. Oh my goodness that guy is actually Siamese twins.

They want to kill the twins. Oh those poor twins. Then why are they wearing the same cloak? Unless, they force you to wear the cloak, then kill you. So, when the cops find you they find you in the cloak. Maybe that's like their signature or something. How come I never heard about them on the news before?

Another person is a woman. Maybe they keep her around and force her to do things. She has blue hair with a rose in it and amber colored eyes with a smokey eye shadow and lip piercing, meaning she's very pretty. Maybe she's property of the leader and is his personal sex slave. That poor woman, I don't want to be like her.

The other woman in the group is a blonde. She has a fringe covering her left side of her face and some of her hair in a ponytail. She has a blue eye, because I can't tell if her other eye is blue or not. The woman is standing to a guy with red hair. That woman is probably the redhead's sex slave as well. What if they don't murder us at all, but just makes us their sex slaves.

I don't get a chance to look at the other people because I hear screaming. Looking towards the door, I see the scary green eyed man walking back into the house with Ashlynn handing upside down. The really scary part is the black looking tentacles coming from his arms. My eyes widen and I'm really hoping and wishing neither one of us becomes his sex slave.

The guy throws Ashlynn towards us. The tentacles go back in his arms looking like stitches now and walk over towards the dude with the scythe. Ashlynn starts sitting up as the guy with the weird red eyes walk back over with more rope. He grabs her hands and I notice the blood on her arm and leg.

"Let me go," she yells trying to pull away. I would tell her it futile, but I'm too scared to speak.

"Can't we just fucking kill them," asks the man with the scythe. My eyes widen and I shake my head not wanting to die. I rather be a sex slave then die.

"No," Ashlynn shouts.

"Silent," says the leader.

Nobody says a word and the scythe man glares at his leader. The rope tying guy finishes with Ashlynn and walks back over to the merman shark guy. Ashlynn glares, but I can see the fear on her face. I look at Bambi and she's just staring at the leader. Come on Bambi have some sort of reaction.

* * *

**Author's Note: The end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said before starting the story the only things I own are the OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**The OC's profiles will be on my profile. I don't have much to say, but thank you for checking this story out and reading it. I hope you people will stay and continue reading future chapters. Please review and stay tuned for future chapters. Once again thank you and have a nice day. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Notice: The Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anything mentioned in this story such as books, movies, games, music, food, drinks, etc. do not belong to me but their rightful owners. The only things I own are my OCs and the plot. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For a brief moment, my eyes scan over the intruders in my living room. My eyes land back on the leader. They're all looking at us seeming very smug. I seriously thought not moving would help me be invisible. It has worked for me in the past. Why do these people have to make it different?

I twist my hand around trying to loosen the rope. That duded seriously put the rope on tightly. Have they done this before? Is it to make sure we don't escape? Then yet again maybe I shouldn't try anything. There are ten of them and just the three of us. Only the Great Wizard of Oz knows what kind of hidden weapons they have.

Okay fine, I'm going to play stupid. If they ever give me the choice on who to kill I'll pick one of them. No way in Oz would I ever pick my friends, nor would I sacrifice myself. I really want to live through this. If they're going to rob us, I wish they would just get it done and over with.

The group of people gathers around in a tight circle. They start talking in hushed voices. Slowly I look over to Mead. She's watching the group carefully while also glaring at them. I look at Ashlynn. She's trembling with tears streaming down her face. I curse these people to the flying monkeys.

Looking away, my eyes fall back to the leader. The group moves away from each other. My heart pounds against my ribcage just waiting for the death sentence. Seriously, I thought intruders and people like them planned this stuff out from the start. Maybe they decided to change their plans because we're here. Then why didn't they, I don't know…scope out the place, see if anyone was home? If I was to do something like that, that is what I would do. Scope out the place I'm going to rob and gather Intel on it. Then again, I would most likely suck at that.

"We will remove your gags," the leader guy says. "However, there will be no screaming and you will answer our questions. If you scream or we think you're not answering truthfully, your life will be met with an end. Nod your head if you understand."

All three of us nod our head. Great Wizard of Oz, how will they be able to tell if we're lying? Of course we won't lie since we all want to live. But, what if they decide they don't like our answers and kill us anyways.

The guy that tied us up walks over. I watch how he walks, silent and most possibly deadly. He carries himself with grace and I bet he secretly dances. That's kind of cool and probably nobody expects him to be some secret killer person.

So, he removes the rope gags off me and Mead. He then pulls the rope gag off of Ashlynn. She takes in a deep breath then bows to the best of her ability. By this time the guy is back standing with the blue man.

"I'll tell you people whatever you want to know," she cries out. "Please, just don't rape me. I'm not good in bed."

"Holy cows Ash," Mead yells looking at our friend. "They mention ending our lives not raping us. You watch the news too much."

"But you never know," Ashlynn whines back sitting up. "What if they rape our dead bodies?"

"That's fucking gross," says the swearer of the group.

"See they don't deny the fact of possibly raping us."

"Will you shut up about rape," the leader says. "None of us are going to do that to you."

"Hidan might," says the blue man.

"Shut the fuck up, I would fucking not do that. Plus Jashin-sama fucking forbids me of ever doing such a fucking thing," says the guy now known as Hidan. The blue guy just chuckles.

"So your fake god does have morels," comments the scary dude that brought Mead back.

"Silence," the leader says glaring at his people then turns to us. "Where are we?"

"Inside a house," Mead replies sarcastically then quickly shuts her mouth. "I mean…inside Bambi's house."

"Who is Bambi and where is the house located," the leader asks.

"I'm Bambi," I cough out.

Seriously, they come to my house but have no clue where they are at. What kind of screwed up robbery are they trying to do? Though, I probably shouldn't be thinking this since most of the time I need Ashlynn or Mead to remind me where I'm at and to help me go to places. I seriously have no sense of direction.

"We're located on 1125 Maple Street," Ashlynn says. "Don't you people know that?"

"If we fucking knew we wouldn't be fucking asking," Hidan shouts.

"O-okay, I'm sorry," Ashlynn replies lowering her head.

"Where did you come from," I ask gaining a little courage. "How did you get into my house?" I remember having all my windows and doors shut and locked.

"We're asking the questions not you," the leader replies.

"Is this Konoha," the blue man asks.

"What is Konoha," Ashlynn and I ask together.

"This isn't Konoha," replies the man that tied us up.

"You would know Itachi since you are from there," blue man replies to the dude now known as Itachi. Isn't it stupid to be just throwing their names around like that? What if we got free and went to the cops. Information about anyone can be found on the internet.

"So what place is this, un," the blonde chick asks. She sounds like a dude.

"It's Florida," Ashlynn moans. "The most wretched state ever."

"It's like a bipolar pms-ing bitch," Mead says.

"Most of the times it's hot and all sunshine, but other times it's like it can't make up its mind on the weather," I say with a nod.

"One moment it can be all sunshine and the next, it's continuing to shine while pouring down buckets of rain."

"Therefore we have dubbed it the bipolar pms-ing bitch state," Mead says.

"Even though, technically its nickname is the Sunshine state," I say.

"That was a bunch of useless information," says scary tentacle dude.

"So you're telling us that we're located in a state known as the Sunshine state with its real name being Florida," the leader asks.

"Yeah," Ashlynn replies with a grin nodding her head. "Don't you know your geography?"

"Ash that was unnecessary," Mead says and probably would have jabbed her in the ribs if she could.

"Hey it's cool; Bambi doesn't really know her geography either. She calls Florida the Dinosaur Head of America," Ashlynn replies. "That's the only way she can find our country on the map."

"Thank for throwing me under the bus," I slightly growl.

* * *

**/Mead's POV/**

A sigh escapes my lips. Seriously, what made me think my friends wouldn't make a fool of themselves? I'm just waiting for the Akatsuki to pull out their weapons and kill us.

"I don't think you fully comprehend the situation you're in," Pein says then nods at Itachi.

Within a mere second Itachi is behind us holding a kunai to Bambi and Ashlynn's throat. Bambi immediately becomes frozen. She'll probably be like that for a few minutes. Ashlynn lets out a squeak.

"She just fucking sounded like a mouse," Hidan says with a chuckle.

I refuse to say a word. Their attention might go to me and I rather not have it. I'll like to live as long as possible, screw self-sacrifice or trying to play hero. It's every man well woman for herself.

"Please don't kill me," Ashlynn cries out. "I'm sorry, I can't help it that I'm scared. That guy has tentacles, and that guy is being eaten by a flytrap. Then there is the merman shark and the sex slaves. Plus this guy holding a knife to my throat is almost as scary as having a gun pointed to my head, but what is really scary is that guy with the scythe."

"I'm not being** eaten by a flytrap**," both halves of Zetsu say.

"What the hell," Kisame shouts. "Where do you get such a name as merman shark? I am not some pansy merman.

"Fucking glad I can fucking scare you bitch," Hidan says with a smirk removing his scythe off his back. Ashlynn's green eyes widen.

I shake my head and try not to laugh. Kisame a merman shark, that's a good one. What's really funny though is that she pointed to Konan and Deidara at the sex slaves comment. Deidara's face looks red and like he is ready to explode. Ha-ha, explode; he actually did that once I remember reading it.

"I am not a sex slave, un," Deidara says glaring at Ashlynn. Kisame laughs out loud seeming to forget about the merman comment Ashlynn made and out of nowhere come Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai, what's a sex slave," Tobi asks. Well this sucks big time. We're going to die for sure.

"No way in hell am I telling you, un," Deidara shouts angrily.

"Would you morons shut up," Pein says. Ashlynn actually giggles until the blade of the kunai is press to her throat a little more. I'm so glad not to be in her position. "I want to know what you mean about Florida being the head of America."

Thankfully Ashlynn speaks up because I refuse to speak. "Well if you ever looked at the world map, you would notice that Florida I guess kind of looks like a head. Plus Bambi has a fascination with dinosaurs and she said that it reminded her of a dinosaur and gave it that name. Though truthfully, Alaska looks more like a head that belongs to an old man with a beard, but Bambi says it's connected to Canada so it doesn't deserve to be called the head of America or something like that."

"What the fuck is with those fucking names? Are we supposed to fucking believe that shit."

"I don't tell lies," Ashlynn whines. "Except that one time when I lied about punching a girl in the face; she stole my lollipop.

"I remember that," Bambi says finally coming out of her little frozen state surprisingly. No one ever knows how long she'll stay in them. "That was funny as hell. Oh my Oz, I wish I got that on camera, but that was like when we were seven."

"All we're fucking getting out of them is a bunch of bullshit, let's just fucking kill them."

"I agree with Hidan," Kisame says.

"Can I make them into art, un."

"Oh, I like art," Ashlynn says with her eyes lightening up probably as a way to distract them from their topic of killing us.

Why do I think this? Ashlynn hates art, and used to go to sleep in art class. She's actually very talented, but she doesn't care for it. Says it wouldn't make her any money, which Ashlynn loves a lot. She will get this crazy look in her eyes when she finds money and holds it close to her calling it her precious. Surprisingly she isn't cheap, but she does split her money in half. One half is for shopping and the other half is her savings which she has hidden somewhere.

Anyways, Ashlynn loves money and wants to get a high paying job that she'll like. She also hates art, but will admit when it's good. Though, if she is ever given a lecture about it she'll go right to sleep completely ignoring the lecture. Oh, and Ashlynn seems to have told her second lie during her eighteen years of life.

"The kind of art I really hate though is splatter paint," Ashlynn says with a nod.

"I seriously don't want to hear another discussion about art," Kisame moans out. "It'll eventually lead to an argument like always."

"My art is the right art, un."

"Brat art isn't fleeting it last forever," Sasori says.

"If people can preserve it," Ashlynn says sounding a bit intelligent for once.

"So you're saying my art is better than, un," Deidara asks with a triumphant smirk.

"No," Ashlynn replies. "I don't even know what your art is, how can I say it's better?"

"She has a point," Bambi says.

"Save the art talk for later," Pein almost growls. "What are America, Canada and Alaska?"

"Alaska is one of the fifty states of America just like Florida, but is connected to Canada which is above America," Ashlynn replies once again sounding intelligent. Then yet again, she's more knowledgeable about Geography than me and Bambi. Though I can read a map I can't read it that well. As for Bambi, any sense of map reading or geography and she's lost. Sometimes I don't think she could find her own way back home if it wasn't for us.

"Both America and Canada are countries," Ashlynn continues. "They are part of the continent North America which is one of the seven continents. That's all for the geography lesson my brain is starting to hurt with so much thinking."

"They should watch Hetalia," Bambi says grinning. Hetalia is another one of Bambi's obsessions.

"We are not watching anything," Pein says.

"But," Bambi says getting puppy eyes. She is determined to give Hetalia a bigger fan base. "You learn about all these cool countries and their history. Plus it's funny and very educational. I passed my history class thanks to Hetalia."

"It's the truth," Ashlynn replies grinning. "I know because I copied of her test during the finals, except I had to get a few of them wrong so the teacher wouldn't know."

"I think we'll just kill you now," Pein says. Well, thankfully I've been quiet and they hopefully forgotten about me. Though, they might turn to me for answers. If my friends die, I'm going to miss them, but I am not going to tell the Akatsuki what to do. As I mentioned before; it's every women for herself, and that's the way I have been living for my nineteen years of life.

* * *

**/Ashlynn's POV/**

"No," I cry out. "Please don't kill us!"

I feel my eyes start watering up again. All the talking I've been doing to try to distract them and I might still end up dead. I'm only eighteen, there's so much I want to do. I can't die I'm too young to die. God, please don't let me die I'm begging you. I'm already down on my knees and have a knife pressed against my throat. That should be enough for a begging ticket of please safe my life and my friends.

"_This is just in_," says the voice of the news lady. Meh, Bambi's TV is acting up again.

"Who the fuck just turned that on," asks the Hidan guy, at least I think that's his name.

"The residential ghost," Bambi replies. "The TV randomly turns on so we just blame it on the ghost."

"_Police officer Thomas Jones was found dead in his house,_" the news lady continues. "_He was shot multiple times, but the bullet wound that killed him was the one to his head._"

"Isn't that like the fourth dead cop this week," Mead asks finally speaking again. Her brows knit together in concentration.

"Yeah," Bambi replies. "They also died from bullet wounds and were found in their house."

"What's the point," I ask slightly confused.

"Obviously someone is a cop murderer," Mead replies rolling her eyes. I slightly pout, I already knew that.

"It means," Bambi speaks up. "That those cops pissed someone off and they're out for revenge or they're fucked up in the head or…."

"That's enough," Mead groans.

"_Now to Mike; tell us Mike what to expect in our forecast._"

"_Good news to parents and all those kids starting vacation. This week will be nothing but sunshine with highs in the upper nineties and lows in the lower eighties. It's a great time to go to the beach, but don't forget to wear sunscreen to protect yourselves from the UV rays. _

"The weather man lies," I moan out. "Last time he said it would be nothing but sunshine it rained without the sunshine." The leader glares at me and I quickly close my mouth.

"_This wonderful sunshine week may not last for long. In the Atlantic Ocean there is a formation of a tropical storm whose name is Alex. The National Hurricane Center has predicted a bunch of routes Alex might take, but most routes lead to Alex hitting Florida. We'll keep you updated about any new information about Alex._"

If that tropical storm does become a hurricane and hit us, Bambi is going to drag us out in the storm. She always drags me and Mead outside when there's a storm. I don't like going outside when there is a storm that can possibly kill me. As for Mead, she says it ruins her hair. Why does she have to be so obsessed with her hair?

"We're definitely not at home anymore," the merman shark says. He may say he isn't a merman, but I don't believe him, until he can explain how he can breathe on land.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Bambi says quoting The Wizard of Oz.

"Idiot, this was never Kansas to begin with," Mead says. "We've never been to Kansas."

"They might have," I say.

"What is Kansas," the leader asks.

"Looks like they've never been to Kansas," Mead says as if she's known this fact all along.

"Another one of America's states," I reply. "Can you please have this guy…uh Itachi I think his name is remove the knives from our throats?"

"Itachi," the leader says. Within seconds I can happily move my head around without fear of slicing my throat. Itachi goes back to standing next to the merman shark. "You three are not to leave that spot, we're going to go in another room and have a discussion. If you're gone, or moved, we won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I say.

"Yep," Bambi replies and goes in her frozen mode once again. Mead nods in reply. Satisfied, or at least I think he is, the leader takes his group of people and goes into a different room.

"Well, I'm out of here," Mead whispers as she slowly stands up.

"You can't just leave," Bambi whispers back. Well that frozen mode didn't last for long.

"He said they wouldn't hesitate to kill us," I reply just as quietly.

"I know," Mead replies back. "But I'm not staying here in case they decide to kill us anyways. You two have no idea who they are."

"Care to inform us," Bambi asks.

"Yeah, what do you know about them," I ask. "I've never seen them on the news before."

"Of course you haven't," Mead replies rolling her eyes. "I'm not staying though, so have fun."

"Don't leave us," I whine, letting my bottom lip tremble.

"If you leave this house I won't forgive you," Bambi says.

"I'll deal with that if it means living," Mead replies. "I'll miss you two."

"Liar," Bambi replies glaring.

Mead ignores us and looks back in the direction the group left in. She quietly walks over to the broken window. Biting on my lower lip I try to think of a way to keep her here. Oh I know, blackmail.

"Mead," I call out quietly. "If you leave us, I'm not at any fault for spilling any secrets you told me not to tell."

Mead stops halfway out the window. She looks over glaring. I'm not even going to bother acting smug because there's no reason to. I'll do whatever it takes to keep us sticking together. We're friends and we should look out for one another. I refuse to have her leave us to save herself. If we die we die together.

"What secrets," Bambi asks.

"Don't worry about it," I reply.

"You promised not to tell," Mead says.

"You've broken a promise before," I retort.

"You said you forgave me for that," she replies back.

"I'm confused," Bambi says.

"I forgave you but I never forgot," I say.

"I'm going to regret this," Mead says.

She looks at me glaring then looks out the window. For a moment I really believe she's about to leave as she leans out, but then she comes back in. I see the sun glint off a shard of glass in her hand as she removes herself from the window and walks back over. I smile at her as she sits back down in her spot.

"If we survive can you two explain to me what's going on," Bambi asks.

"We'll survive," Mead says with determination. "We'll use whatever excuses we can come up with to tell them that it would be good to keep us alive."

"What excuses would that be," I ask.

"Any talents or skills that could be useful to them," Mead replies.

"Does that mean becoming criminals with them," I ask.

"We'll get in so much trouble for that," Bambi says.

"No, we're not going to become criminals with them. I'm talking about cooking skills and knowledge of this place are things that they're going to need. So, we'll use that as leverage or whatever to keep ourselves alive."

"Okay," I reply smiling and nodding.

"Then what's with the glass," Bambi asks. I completely forgot about that.

"A lame excuse for protection just in case I need it," Mead replies.

We fall silent, not saying anything else. Not even a minute later the large group comes back into the room. My heart stops then starts beating faster. God, pretty please don't let them kill us. Oh, and can you tell Billy the Ghost to turn the TV back off, I just remembered it was still on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, chapter two is a bit longer I hope you readers like that. The only things I own are the OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed this story so far. You have truly made me happy. I hope you also enjoyed this chapter like you enjoyed the last one.**

**I hope everyone will stay and continue reading this story to the very end. Thank you for reading and review/comment, as well as adding to favorites and/or alerts. Please review and stay tuned for future chapters. Once again thank you and have a nice day. ^.^**


End file.
